


Double Life!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Merlin is working really hard to make money, others notice how tired he is and wonder why? What is he doing? Can Arthur find out why before Merlin hurts himself? Or collapses from exhaustion.





	1. Finding work.

Merlin rubbed his back and looked over his shoulders as he snuck out of his room and outside, he didn't want anyone to know he was doing.

Merlin sticking to shadows darted into the Tavern and walked up to the bar counter.

"Well what can I get for you Merlin?" He asked good natured.

"I um, I came to ask you for a job. But I don't want Arthur to know about it." He admitted.

"So you need part time work? I could actually use a bit of extra help at night."

"Ah thank you , thank you." He gushed happier.

"Here's a rag start whipping down empty tables, I'll pay you when you leave here tonight and pay you for what ever days you work."

Merlin was even happier with this.

Taking the rag he set to work on the empty tables not caring he might be there all night and hoping Arthur wouldn't suddenly need him before he returned.

He worked until every table was spotless then rather than waiting for instructions he grabbed a broom and started sweeping up as well.

A glance showed the tavern keeper smiling thoughtfully and a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Hey son, you're working harder than any helper I've had, take this and go home you can come back tomorrow night same time." 

Merlin took the small amount of money and hurried out.

Serveying and counting the money he sighed. Sitting on a rock he stopped to think what else could he do for money?

His eyes fell upon a stable near by and wandered over to it, and tapped a man who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I'll be will to help you with this for what ever money you can throw my way." Merlin offered.

"Aren't you Arthur's servant yet you're asking me for work?" The guy asked confused.

"Sorry I'm desperate." Merlin admitted.

"Why not just talk to Arthur he might give u a bit more if you ask?" 

" I doubt it sir, and I can't trouble him with it, besides it wouldn't feel right less I earn it." Merlin admitted.

The man gave him the shovel and allowed him to clean the stables for him.

Merlin grateful did his best to clean it well until all was clean, animals were fed and water was given.

"Thanks man here you can have this you earned it." He tossed a bag of coins to Merlin and as he turned to leave the man stooped him.

"Hey if you want I'll give you a percentage if you help me again tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Yes I'll do it, same time." He promised.

Adding the tavern money to the money bag he just got he headed home and too his bed which greeted him like an old friend but sadly as soon as he lay down there was a knock on the door. 

"Merlin Arthur needs you."

Rubbing his eyes he got up and headed up stairs to see to Arthur.


	2. Merlin's Responsibility!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the reason behind his hard work is finally revealed.

Arthur quickly got Merlin to work helping him get his wash ready, and dressed, then he was led out to the field where he had to help Arthur with his armour so that he could fight in some type of jousting Tournament.

Merlin was exhausted but worked hard even for Arthur he didn't want questions about why he was tired coming up.

Merlin watched the tournament helping Arthur between battles making sure he had water and that his armour was still well adjusted.

After the tournament Merlin was given a shovel and told to clean the stables and to clean the armour by morning.

He quickly finished the stables as there was something he needed to do before night fall.

Quickly using magic in his room he had the armour clean and sparkling.

"Hey Gauis you need anymore herbs or anything? I'm going out for a bit I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't wait up for me I may be late coming in but I'll be in." He promised.

Gauis looked curious but gave him a list of three herbs he needed and said nothing as merlin grabbed two back packs and stuff a red pouch in his pocket before running out the door.

He walked to the market we he used his newly earned coins to buy meat, fabrics and stashed these in his bags. He grabbed the herbs Gauis had requested and headed into town.

He stopped Infront of a small not very stable house, here he walked in without knocking.

Immediately he was attached by the habitants of the house.

When he stepped back he surveyed five beautiful young children all under the age of ten.

There were four boys and one girl.

"Daddy!" They all shouted.

He hugged each of them and then looked up at a young woman who was not their mother but a woman he paid to take care of them while he worked.

He handed the woman the bag of meat and fabric and slipped her a pouch of money.

"This should keep you guys fed and cared for tonight and I'll buy more soon I'm working at making enough to pay off this house and maybe one day fixing the pace up and making it safer."

The woman nodded "the kids miss you but they're doing just fine otherwise." The woman assured him.

He visited with them for a few extra minutes listening to their stories and telling them about the tournament Arthur was in.

Then rising he hugged each one last time.

"Minimus, you're the man of the house while I'm gone I need you to help nanny and look after the younger ones."

Young Minimus puffed up his chest proudly "you can count on me papa." Rubbing his hair he slipped out and headed off to the tavern to start work. 

Once more he cleaned tables, put up tables and swept floor was given his measly lump of money and was sent on his way.

Going to the stable he worked for yesterday he helped out as much as possible and was given another small pouch which he added his first handful too and headed home to bed to get ready to do it all again tomorrow. It was going to be hard but his family was counting on him to provide for them.


End file.
